


Drabble: Can I make you cum again?

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [22]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Reader has a vulva, Reader is gender neutral, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "Can I make you cum again?" with Pathfinder!OrIn which Pathfinder is the sweetest, most caring partner you've ever had, and also the biggest bastard you have ever seen and met in your life.
Relationships: Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Drabble: Can I make you cum again?

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my junk or request me or smth, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Pathfinder had to be the most affectionate, caring, and kind partner you had ever had in your life. Not that you were exactly award winning at PICKING good, kind, and caring partners, but it threw you for a loop. There, of course, was stigma against dating MRVN units and other sort of bots. Some people said they were slaves to premade emotions. But, Pathfinder?

Pathfinder was...so much different. His own person, he learned from others behavior, learning to take some sass, some kindness, and yet never reflecting the hatred he had received. He was his very own person, and even without a facial expression or a beating heart in his chest. He was...

He was perfect.

You tell him that some days, when you’re in bed and he’s letting his processor go so the warmth clouds you like a midday breeze in the spring. His screen lights up each time pastel pink with vivid hot pink hearts and some heart emoji as his voice cheerfully tells you that he loves you too.

There’s just one thing you failed to mention about your beautiful, stunning, perfect robot. Just a tiny little thing, not even a big deal.

That Pathfinder?

Was the  ** biggest  ** bastard you ever knew.

This is proof now as you lie on the bed, flat on your back with your arms restricted above your head. Tied with pretty pink rope tight enough to bite into your wrists when you squirm too hard. They’re tied to the headboard, and your legs are left splayed apart. Not restricted by anything, but not like they needed to be with the MRVN unit happily perched between your legs like you two were having a goddamned tea party. 

Pathfinder’s screen is pastel pink, a drooling emoji in the heart outline with hearts for eyes. His hand is fit between your legs, hand vibrating as two fingers squelch inside of you. His palm rests perfectly nestled against your clit, vibrating at an intense frequency that makes your toes point and your head throw back. You screen when his fingers curl upwards, throwing your head back when he applies more pressure and you cum for the third time.

“Path- Path—Pathfinder I can’t, oh baby, oh baby please, please, please-” You sob out hysterically,  hiccupping as your hips thrust upwards into his palm that has lessened the intensity, but is still vibrating. You’re unaware of your own body, shaking your head, trying to toss and turn to no avail as you another sob wracks your frame.

Pathfinder, ever the bastard, has a chipper tone back at you, “ ** Can I make you cum again ** , love? I’m sure you can cum again! You haven’t even reached your record!” His tone, as always, is bright and beautiful. Sunshine, fresh flowers, always so delightful.

But you? You know him too well to know the ever so slight reverberation of his voice. You manage to crack an eye open to check his screen, watching it flicker to this darker blue color with a red devil emoji taking place.

The vibrations stop, but his fingers keep moving in you slowly, letting you have time to catch your breath as you throw your head back and groan.

“Okay- okay  _ fine _ , you bastard,  **_ yes _ ** ,  you ca— ** AN--!!! ** ” Your voice  pitches up to a scream. And you know the magic word of ‘yes’ was all he wanted.

And yet his tone never wavers, so delighted and happy as he coos out, “Name calling is not very polite when I’m making you feel good, sweetheart!”

Fucking bastard.


End file.
